Big Family
by TWINS96
Summary: hopefully the Cullens and The Volturi can get along since Aro's daughters and their mates will be staying with the Cullens...ino ino crappy summary just read it lol m for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Dajah's POV**

Just another day of being one of the Volturi princesses. You see my twin sister; Marnisha and I are daughters of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi. They are not our biological parents for they found us outside their castle doors when we were two years old. We had a special powers that no human should have had and smarter than the average human. We could shift into anything we wanted, but I had telekinesis and Marnisha could put thoughts and images into minds. Since we are twins we can talk to each other threw our minds.

When Aro took us in as his children, he assigned us 4 bodyguards Felix, D'Angelo, Demetri, and Joe. D'Angelo and Demetri are trackers; and Felix and Joe are good fighters. All four helped us with our fighting, as we got older. When we first met them we realized that D'Angelo was my mate and Joe was Marnisha's. D'Angelo was lean and well built, but not too much. Joe was built he was as big as Felix.

Since we couldn't go to a regular school dad had everyone in the castle teach us things that we would need to know. But now things were getting old and boring. It's no fun watching daddy and everyone eating on humans and killing vampires. I want to do something different, like be around humans, or something!

As we got older we realized that we weren't actually humans, we didn't know what we were and daddy couldn't find it anywhere in his book. Marnisha and I stopped ageing when we turned 17. We have hard smooth skin, long silky brown hair that stops to our asses, and we can eat/drink anything. As in we drink blood like our family but can also have human food. We are incredibly strong, fast, and can do anything a vampire could do. If not even grater. We had beauty we looked even better than vampires. And had any power we wanted which came in handy.

But the weird thing was even though we have hard skin we could still get things like tattoos and piercing. So we now have our tongue, back dimples, nose, and belly button pierced we do everything together. We also made needles and ink that could go into vampires so they're able to get the same. Like D'Angelo has my name tattooed where his heart would beat with a rose blooming around it and his eyebrow pierced. Joe has his ears pierced and Marnisha's name tattooed on his shoulder with guns and roses surrounding it. I don't know why but they both liked the design. We all have the Volturi cuff tattooed on our wrist.

"I know twin its so boring around here now. Do you think if we ask dad to stay with one of his friends that he'll let us? We can even have D, and J with us." Marnisha asked after reading my thoughts.

"I don't know lets go ask him." I said then took off to him where him and uncles were.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" Marnisha and I yelled as we ran off to him. "Yes my children."

"Daddy, we wanted to know if twin, D, J, and I could travel around the world, I mean we love it here but its getting old doing the same thing over and over. Please, daddy please!" I said all in one breath as Marnisha put on her puppy dogface.

"I don't know young one, remember the last time I let you guys travel you ended up in jail, got kicked out of the school I assigned you to and got into a lot of fights. So I don't know."

"Daddy please! You can choose who we stay with please!" Marnisha asked throwing her self to the ground on her knees. She can be so dramatic sometimes.

"Anyone that I choose, yes. I know just the right people. Tell the guys to start packing. I'm going to go to my office and make the call." Dad said clapping his hands together.

With that being said we let out a screech ran to find our mates telling them we are leaving.

**(Mind Reading, Dajah, **_Marnisha)_

_I wonder who he choose for us to stay with._

**Yeah I hope they aren't tight asses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle P.O.V**

It was just a regular day in Forks when I got home to find that the kids were actually there before me. Rosalie and Emmet are in the garage working on the cars. Edward is playing his piano while Bella is next to him reading a book. Alice is in her closet throwing out last year's clothes and Jasper is helping her put the things in boxes. My dear lovely wife Esme is working on her gaurden.

I was in the living room when my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Carlisle my friend, how are you and your family?" Aro's voice asked. at that everyone ran into the room trying to listen in on what he wanted. "Everyones doing fine, can I help you with anything." I asked politly.

"Yes, you see I have two children and their mates, and they don't want to travel around some but I don't trust them to be out by themselves so I was wondering if they can stay with you and your family. Its your choice you don't have to say yes." When he said that we were all shock, when did Aro get kids?

"How many will be coming?" I asked. "Well, there would be four of them. my two daughters, Dajah and Marnisha and there mates D'Angelo and Joe. Now I have to tell you ahead of time, Dajah and Marnisha can be a hand full along with their mates. The last time I let them travel they caused a lot of trouble, so if you don't want them to come I will completely understand." He said sounding sincer.

"I'll have to think about it, can I call in back in a few with my answer? I would like to talk to my family about it." I told him. "Of course take all the time you need. Thank you?" with that we hung up.

"So what do you guys think?" I aksed everyone after a moment.

Rosalie: "I say no, why should we? They were always harassing us so why should we let them!"

Alice: "I don't see anything wrong with it, if not anything they bring our family happiness and a greater bond with the Volturi."

Jasper: "If Alice is ok with it, then I am."

Edward: "I agree with Alice."

Bella: "Why not?"

Emmet: "I'm cool with it, I get new sisters and brothers."

Esme: "If your all ok with it then so am I."

"Ok so we all agree." With that being said I called Aro back.

"Hello?" A girls voice answered you could here music blasting in the back round along with other people. "Hey Twin who are you talking to." Another voice came threw the phone. "like hell should I know this not my phone." Person 1 yelled back at the other girl.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen, and I was wondering if Aro was there?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold up." She said, the nex thing I knew she started yelling. "DADDY! THERES A CARLISLE CULLEN ON YO PHONE THAT I DIDN'T TAKE BUT JUST FOUND SITTING AROUND RINGING!" we then heard Aro come into the phone.

"Sure you did Dajah. Hello Carlisle, I see you've spoken to my daughter Dajah." He said laughing.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that they can stay." With that being said we all heard sqealing.

"Alright thank you so much we will be by to drop them off tomorrow."

**Ok, my sister and i are just making shit up as we go lol...so we dont really know what were doing yet. but what we do know is that we wont be able to get any chapters up this week coming up so we're just going to put this up today so i hope its ok but what ever.. hope you guys see the BD part2 Footage today! just finished watching it and we love it! but anyway we have to go! bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dajah**

So it's now Tuesday and we are at the Port Angeles airport station. Dad, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri are accompanying us to help us get our things. Mom and our aunts and uncles stayed behind so they could keep track of what's going on at the castle.

Dad: "Now guys, im leaving you with some friends of mine. I want you to be on your best behavior. Do you understand me?" he asked as we drove up to a mansion.

Twin & I: "Yeah Daddy."

D'Angelo & Joe: "Yeah Aro."

Dad: "Good now lets go. Boys grab the luggage.

As twin, Jane, dad and I walked up to the porch a lady with bronze hair opened the door, next to her was a guy with blond. As soon as dad saw them he yelled, "Carlisle my old friend how are you, Esme you still look beautiful as ever. These are my daughters, Dajah and Marnisha." He said introducing us.

Carlisle: "How are you Aro, nice to meet you young ladies. How are you Jane?"

Carlisle said opening the door wider so the guys could bring in our luggage. When we walked in we put our stuff up in our rooms. The house looked great from the inside.

"Fuck awesome home. " I muttered as I looked around.

Esme: "why don't you guys go down to school and see how everything is while we talk to your father? The kids are already there, they should be getting ready to go to lunch now." She said sweetly.

Me: "Ok, should we change or anything? Wouldn't want to get in trouble on the first day." I said looking down at my sister and my attire. We were both wearing shirts that stopped above our pierced belly button and baggy sweat pants and some Jordan retros. Our guys were wearing the same but their shirts were longer down to their pockets.

Demetri: "Why even ask, you wont follow the rules anyway." At that they all snickered.

Me: "shut up, just for that you four are coming with, and you can't nip on a single human." I said with a smirk.

Twin: "Yay! We all have to match." With that twin snapped her fingers and Jane's outfit matched ours and the guys matched D'Angelo's and Joe's. Jane had Blue eyes along with Alec so they could fit in with the humans. Demetri had hazel eyes and Felix had green.

D'Angelo: "lets go!" he yelled running out the door with me thrown over his shoulder.

Twin & I: "Bye Daddy, we'll be back after lunch!" we yelled.

When we go places we have to make an entrance. We all scraped into the parking lot and stopped right at the curb in front of the school. We all got out and stood next to our cars. Jane and Felix are all hugged up together talking to each other while Alec and Dem were talking about who knows what. Jane and Felix are a weird couple, I mean they're cute and you can tell they love each other but there just sometimes rude to each other. Like she would use her power on him or he would attack her, they might get off that way.

Twin was facing Joe with her arms rapped around his waist while his arms were rapped around her neck. D'Angelo has his arms rapped around my waist while his hands are rubbing my tummy. I don't know why but it feels good. I am just doodling on his arms.

After a few minutes the bell rang for lunch. Humans were everywhere. There was a lot of females looking at the guys which earned them glairs from Jane, Marnisha, and I. we went to the front office for directions to the cafeteria.

Marnisha: "Excuse me, but can we have directions to the cafeteria? We are here to see our cousins, the Cullen's." She said in her innocent voice.

Office Lady: "Of course dear, here's a map." She showed us the map and which ways to go, but kept staring. Maybe it was the piercings.

Once we got to the cafeteria, everyone's eyes were on us. I could smell other vamps in the room. We walked toward them and grabbed chairs to sit with them.

Me: "Hi, your mother said that we could come and meet you guys here for lunch. Umm I'm Dajah, this is my twin Marnisha and our mates D'Angelo, he's mine and Joe who's Marnisha's. You already no Dem, Felix, Jane, and Alec." I said as they we all waved toward one another.

Alice: "HI! I'm Alice, that's my mate Jasper. Rosalie and her mate Emmet, and Edward and his mate Bella." She said pointing to each of them. Edward was as built as my Angelo. Emmet was huge like Joe and Felix.

Joe: "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" He asked looking around at all the humans who were too busy staring at us instead of eating.

Emmet: "Nothing really, just play baseball when there's a storm that's it. We only get a few crimes once in a while, and a few nomads every once in a while." When he mentioned nomads everyone turned and looked at Bella. But we just ignored it.

Marnisha: "Well that's just going to have to change wont It." she said with a big smile on her face. The Cullen's all looked confused while everyone else just giggled. Yes and I mean the guys giggled too.

My phone started playing Feel shit by Honey cocaine. I got a text from dad, saying that we need to come back to the house along with the Cullen's.

Me: "Guys our dad said we have to go now, so get your stuff we're going back to your house." I told them getting up.

Bella: "We can't leave without Esme or Carlisle calling the school stating that we can go."

Me: "do you guys always follow the rules? You can just have Esme call the school stating you can, or you can ditch." I said with a smirk.

Emmet: "Well, lets go! If they haven't expelled us yet I don't think they are anytime soon.

Felix: "Oh oh! I call driving!"

Jane: "No you don't you got to drive it last time! Its my turn now!"

Me: "First one who gets there?" I said making a suggestion.

Felix and Jane: "Yeah!" they said together.

We all grabbed our stuff and got up from the table.

Marnisha: "GO! Human speed" she whispered the last part so no one could here.

They both jumped up from their chairs and ran with human speed. This had everyone's attention in the cafeteria, even the lunch ladies. Felix was almost at the door when Jane jumped up and attacked him to the ground. This had our family laughing on the ground.

Jane: "I just hope you know that if im not driving back to the house you wont be getting nothing from me for a month." She said loud enough for everyone to here.

Dem: " I guess we all know who's driving now." He said while laughing.

We were all still laughing as we walked out the cafeteria, walking away from all the awe struck humans.

*************************** **Back At The House** ***********************************

Aro: "Aw children your back, did you have a nice time at the school?"

Marnisha: "Yeah dad it was cool."

Aro: "Well I must be going. So girls D'Angelo, Joe behave and try to stay out of trouble please. I'll be calling to check in on you guys. I told Carlisle and Esme everything they needed to know. Now girls give your father a hug." He said opening his arms for us. We ran to him and crushed him in our bear hugs that he would give us win we were babies. He kissed our heads and let us go.

Marnisha and I: " Bye Daddy, Jane, Alec, Dem, and Felix." We said as we hugged them. We all stood by the door waving as they drove away. When we couldn't hear them anymore we all turned and went into the house.

When everyone was sitting in the living room we choose to give them all their gifts that we got them.

Marnisha: "So umm, we got you all a thank you gift for letting us come stay with you." With that I snapped my fingers and popped up their gifts.

D'Angelo: "For Carlisle we got you this Mystical Creature's book. There is only one of these books which Aro has so Dajah and Marnisha copied it for you to have."

Joe: "It's got all the mystical creatures that wonder the earth in it, ones that you wouldn't even think exist. He said as D, handed over to a beaming Carlisle.

Me: "So Esme, we learned that you loved to garden so we made you a hole bunch of garden supplies that you wont ever need to replace. And some kind of mystical plants that you can grow in your garden." I said handing her a box of hand made supplies and plant seeds. She smiled at all of us then surprised us all by running up and hugged me. I didn't know what to do, cause I just met the chick. So I awkwardly patted her back, which made my family giggle. She hugged us all and sat back down next to Carlisle.

Marnisha: "Bella, I know that you love Jane Austen. So we got you the first ever set of her books that she wrote." She said handing them to awe shocked looking Bella.

Joe: "Alice, we got you this." He said running up the stairs coming back down with several box full of next season clothes. "These are coming out next season so you and your family are the second group to have these. He laid the boxes out in font of a squealing jumping pixie.

D'Angelo: "Edward and Jasper, we got Edward a new blue Austin Marten and Jasper a black Ducati." He said opening the door so they could see their cars.

Joe: "This is for Emmet and Rosalie."

Me: "Emmet, u always felt that you weren't worthy enough for Rosalie since you could never give her what she truly wanted."

When I said that everyone froze, Emmet looked sad and ashamed while Rosalie looked sad.

Me: "And Rosalie back when you were human, when those guys did that to you, you were very much so pregnant. You had lost the baby when Royce beaten you." By now I had everyone's attention and Emmet trying to comfort a balling Rosalie. "I wanted to tell you that your baby is very much safe and lives with our dad. We have been taking care of him ever since he came to our front door in Italy with Esme's baby, Brandon. They are now angels from heaven and live like royalty in the castle. They could come live here with us too if you want." I told them all softly.

I already knew what their answer was going to be. I had seen it in a vision when we were back at home in Italy. That's why they are already on their way here. Now I just block them from Edward and Alice and every thing will be perfect!

**Well that's all we hav for now. We might post up on Sundays but we idk yet. Barely got this one, too much hmk -_- we hope u lyk it thoe. But this Tuesday Tyga's album Carless World is coming out! And honey cocaine's mix tape came out u can download it from her page on twitter, and my "Husband" Chris Browns Fortune album is coming out NEXT MONTH! So we have to be good little girls so our dad can get it for us lol but any way that's it! see you next Sunday… maybe.**

**-May May and Mar Mar3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Marnisha's P.O.V**

We had just told about their very much alive babies when they ran up to hug us four, thanking us.

Rosalie: "Are you serious" she said hugging us.

Dajah: "Yes, we had named him Emmet Jr. I can tell you its kind of weird too because he has Emmet's hair, dimples, and kid like attitude but looks more like you Rose. He is now 17, and he will be 17 forever. He knows who you all are and already calls Emmet his dad whenever he talks about you guys. He's been protecting you and Emmet since he was able to walk.

Rosalie: "Thank you. Can we see them now?" She said sounding excited.

My sister nodded her head. "Yes. Of course they should be here any minute now."

Esme: "what is Brandon like?" She asked holding on to Carlisle.

Me: "Brandon has taken to Carlisle last name Cullen. He's very kind and looks a lot like you but has blond hair with highlights of bronze and blue eyes with specks of gold. He is also 17 and loves doing pranks. We taught him well he and EJ would give Emmet a run for his money in pranking." I said with a big smile on my face.

D'Angelo: "They're like the little Brothers we always wanted."

Emmet: "We'll just have to see about that." Emmet said with a serious face. I guess he takes his pranking seriously.

Just then the front door bell rang.

Dajah: "THEY'RE HERE!" Dajah said yelling and jumping all at the same time. I ran to the door to let them in.

**Carlisle**

Marnisha and Dajah ran to the door to let who ever it was in.

Dajah and Marnisha: "AAAAHHH, YOU'RE HERE!" we herd them yelling.

We all walked over to them to see what was going on. We saw two men twirling them around kissing their cheeks. There was one that was built like Emmet and had brown curly hair, he was twirling Dajah around. The second one was about as built as Emmet but not as much, he was twirling Marnisha around.

Brown haired boy: "Of course big sis, we missed you guys." He said setting her down while going over to bump fist with D'Angelo and Joe.

Joe: "alright everyone I want to introduce you to Brandon Alexander Cullen Volturi and Emmet Jr. Dallas Cullen Volturi." He said patting them in the back.

With that being said Esme ran over to hug Brandon while Rosalie went over to hug Emmet Jr.

**awww, they met thir babies… **


	5. AN!

Our computer is fucking up so my sis and I are going to take a while to post shyt up for a while! hate this shit!


	6. Chapter 5

**Dajah**

After all the excitement, Emmet and Rosalie got to know EJ along with Brandon, Carlisle, and Esme. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:ooam already. Its now Wednesday morning. This is the longest we've stayed somewhere besides home with out causing trouble.

Esme: "Oh no, we didn't have enough time to make another floor." She said looking heart broken thinking that her baby and grandbaby wouldn't be able to stay with us.

Me: " its ok Esme, I can make you another floor. The boys will be on the 5th one." I said kindly.

Esme: "Oh dear would you?" she asked relived.

With that being said I wished it and it was done. I really love my powers!

Carlisle: "Ok kids we have to figure out what our new story is.

Joe: "Well EJ can be Emmet, Alice, and Edward's long lost brother since he looks a lot like Emmet to the human eyes, and Brandon could be Carlisle and Esme's child coming to live with you guys rather than staying with his grandma in England. And the rest of the story would stay as it is with Alice, Edward and Emmet being siblings and Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella being siblings. And us as their cousins." He said looking thoughtful.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Me: "good now EJ and Brandon, go put your shit up so we can go enroll you into school!" I said jumping up and down in excitement.

EJ: "Down girl, good girl good girl." He said patting me on the head like I was a dog.

I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off.

Carlisle: "If you don't mind me asking, I can tell you all have hard smooth skin like ours by looking at you but how were you able to get the needles to go threw your skin in order to get the piercing?" he asked in wonder.

Marnisha: "well I really don't know but my our skin is able to be able to get them. We also made needles and ink that is able to give vampires all piercing and tattoos. You guys can get them if you want, Dajah did D'Angelo's and Joe's tattoos but did my piercing and cuff tattoo but I did hers. Plus with our powers you wont feel a thing." She said rolling up her right sleeve to show them the cuff.

They all looked at her wrist in awe.

Bella: "I want one." She said excited. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What, she said I wont feel any pain."

Me: " yeah, but when we get back, so you can all think of what you want." I said standing up.

EJ: " Lets go we gotta get to the school its already lunch time and im hungry." He said running to the door.

Marnisha and Brandon: "Me too!"

Me: "We'll go get some taco bell on the way there." I said as all of us kids walked out the garage door. "Bye Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle." I said yelling while closing the door.

Esme and Carlisle: "Bye kids, stay out of trouble." We heard before the door closed.

Me: "hey guys, want to see what we put under your house? I asked as I pushed a button next to the garage door opener that made an elevator door open that looked a lot like a part of a wall. We all stepped in and went down. When we got there the Cullen's all had their mouths dropped to the ground.

All the cars were lined up agisnt the walls so it would be easier to get out. I decided on the black 2012 escalade ESV that hasn't even come out yet. I walked over to the car unlocking it and hopping into the drivers seat.

Marnisha: "cant we all ride our bikes?" she said stopping by her purple Ducati bike.

EJ: "Yeah!"

Emmet: "I'm up for a race." She said looking excited running over to a black one.

Everyone agreed to have a race to see who gets to the school first.

Me: "I say who ever looses has to run around the packs land butt booty naked

We all agreed upon it and choose which bike we wanted. I got red and black, Marnisha purple and pink, Bella blue, Alice yellow, Rosalie red, Emmet black, D'Angelo brown, Edward green, Joe White and black, Jasper yellow and black, EJ orange and black, and Brandon Gold.

Me: "shit, we need to change, just hurry up so we can go, were going to be late!" I yelled throwing clothes at every one.

After getting dressed I looked over everyone. Marnisha and I were wearing Blue tight shorts with black leggings under, we both had on a long black sleeve half shirt but mine had a picture of thumper and hers had a picture of bambi and gray knee high boots.

Bella had on black skinny's blue shirt and blue 6inch heals. Rosalie was wearing a black and red striped half shirt white tank top under, white short shorts black leggings and black combat boots. And Alice was wearing a dark jean jacket and dark blue jeggings with a tanish blue long sleeved shirt and black combat boots. The guys were all wearing baggy skinny jeans some Jordan retros and different colored shirts that matched their rides.

I opened the under ground garage and drove up on a panel that would levitate us up to the Cullen driveway. The Cullen's were all looking around in awe. With that we sped off toward the school. We were speeding threw traffic drifting and flying by the cars. People honked their horns at us as we flew by.

We finally sped into the school. D'Angelo first, Joe second, Edward third, Jasper fourth, me fifth, Twin sixth, Rosalie seventh, Bella eighth, Emmet ninth, Brandon tenth, and EJ last.

When we took our helmets off we had everyone's attention.

Me: "Haha EJ you was last! After we get all your stuff you have to do it!" I said cracking up.

EJ: "Its not that funny you know. Of course I was going to be last! This is my first time here!" he said grumbling.

Twin: "Aww is someone bitching about loosing?" she taunted him. He just growled at her.

Me: "Its ok EJ you don't have to do it, if you're too chicken shit to do it." I said patting his back while the rest of us laughed. He punched me in my shoulder hard and tried walking away. I was still laughing. The humans looked at me like I was crazy because I just got hit by a guy three times my size and hard.

I ran up and jumped on him back. "Aww come on baby bro don't be mad. Please." I told him pouting. He rubbed my head handing me to D'Angelo. When we finally got to the office all the humans were all talking about us.

Me: "Hi Shirley, we're here to enroll Brandon and EJ Cullen. And I'd like to change our entire schedule so there all the same please. I said sweetly handing her all the information she would need.

Shirley: Of course dear, here you go and see you all tomorrow." She said handing us all of our schedules and information Brandon and EJ would need.

"Thank you." We all said leaving the office.

Me: "Ok EJ, you know what to do." We were in the busses across from the school. He was taking his clothes off getting ready to streak. We all walked over to the parking lot where a lot of humans were. As soon as I saw EJ running towards the school Marnisha yelled.

Marnisha: "OMG! HES NAKED!" While pointing towards him. Everyone turned to look at him. He made a run for it inside the school towards the gym to the track and football field. A lot of girls looked at him lustfully and their thoughts were just down right nasty!

There was a few cheerleaders trying to chase after him and one was lucky enough to skim his ass which made him speed up even faster. By the time he got back to the front he grabbed his clothes running toward the forest in inhuman speed. We were all laughing on the ground.

EJ: "Lets just go get something to eat now." I guess someone was still pissed. He'll get over it when we get some food.

Rosalie: "Its ok baby." She said trying to sooth him.

We got on our bikes and rode away from the school. We drove over to taco bell and went threw the drive threw and bought a large amount of beef tacos and 10 sprites. What they don't know is that they can also eat human food if they just put blood on it. It helps break down the food.

Emmet: "Damn, why did you order so much if its just you four eating?" he asked curious.

Me: " Its for all of us, you know if you guys just put blood on it. You wont have to throw it up, I don't know how but it just dissolves. That's how we cooked for everyone at home."

They all looked at me in shock. I guess it's a good thing we gave Carlisle that book.

Marnisha: "So we already have some blood packets at home in our suitcases. Its full of animal blood. You guys probably didn't notice the refrigerator down in the underground garage but that also is full of blood. When we don't feel like hunting we just drink from that."

When we got home I ran up the stairs going to get the suitcase so they could choose which blood they wanted on their food. Carlisle and Esme were down at the table when I got back. They were explaining to her that they could eat any human food they wanted but just have to add the blood. We all sat around the table and I started passing the Cullen's one taco so they could try them out. Go ahead pick which blood.

They all picked out what they wanted and put it in their tacos like it was hot sauce. After they took one bite their eyes grew. "Good aint it?" I said as the rest of us grabbed some and started eating it.

Im so glad dad choose for us to stay with the Cullen's. It's going to be so fun here.

**I know this story is probably going to be bad but it doesn't matter lol my sister and I are haven fun lol. And it may turn out retarded because she keeps adding shit In before I go and post it up-_- May May**

**What ever I just like making it fun! So review and tell us what you think of it or yeeah if u don't like it don't review! Bye Bye!-Mar Mar **

**we are just putting this one up because we wont be able to put up anymore for a while or at lease till we get this laptop fixed! srry lol**


	7. Chapter6

**Dajah**

After we finished eating we cleaned up the kitchen and got ready to have a movie night. We were all just sitting down talking cause Carlisle had to go back to the hospital but will be back in 20 minutes top.

Edward: "what kind of powers do you guys have?" he asked my sister and I.

Twin: "Really, there is no limit to our powers we know each and everyone of your past, power of earth wind and water and fire. We shift into anything we want. We have it all."

Me: "Dad's theory is that since we don't have any boundaries to our power that we are some how related to the true rulers to all mystical creatures. When we had found our mates we also shared and possessed the same powers. So even though D'Angelo is a tracker he also possesses all of my powers, so we are equally powerful.

The Cullen's stared at us in amazement.

Emmet: "THAT'S SO COOL!"

Me: "Ok, while we are waiting for uncle Carlisle did you guys figure out what you all wanted now?" I asked excitedly.

Bella: "Yeah, I want my tongue, belly and I want the Cullen and Masen crest tattooed on both wrist so the Cullen on the left and Masen on the right." She said with a big smile. When she mentioned the Masen crest Edward got this look in his eyes and kissed the hell out of her.

Alice: "I want my tongue, belly, nose and, the Cullen crest on my ankle.

Rosalie: "Tongue, belly and the back of my neck. Along with the Cullen crest on my right wrist.

Marnisha and I: "SNAKE BITES!" we giggled.

Emmet: "I want Rosalie's name with roses at the end of it on my chest.

Edward: "The Cullen crest on the back of my right shoulder and a swan on the front with Bella's name on my side.

Jasper: " I want the Cullen crest on my shoulder and pixie on my chest."

D'Angelo: "Tongue pierced." He said looking me in my eyes. I licked my lips and was about to attack when Marnisha yelled. "No, We don't have enough time for you guys to do that"

Joe: " The Cullen crest. I mean we are practically now family." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Marnisha: "You're right, I want that too."

Me: "Me too."

EJ: "Eye brow sis."

Brandon: "Snake Bites."

Marnisha: "Ok, we will demonstrate on our selves so you guys could see before we do yours." She said as we started pulling out our suite cases with our stuff.

Me: "kkz babe your up." I told D'Angelo as he got up and lied down on the floor while I straddled his stomach. Marnisha did the same to Joe; she was doing his tattoos.

Me: " I'm going to numb you now." I said just as I did and grabbed the needled. I pulled his tongue out and pushed the needle threw. After I was done I put the silver barbell in and healed his tongue. After I finished everything up I let him go but without kissing him testing out the new piercing. "So who's next?" I asked sitting up.

It was about 10:30 at night when we finished up. Just in time for when Carlisle came home. He ran up to him room to get ready for our movie night. We are going to be watching movies we all picked out.

*****************************After The Movies************************************

By the time the movies were all over, it was 6 in the morning and we had two hours till school started.

Alice: "ok everyone go take a shower and get ready." She ordered.

We all went up to our rooms and got ready for school. I made sure that everyone had the same outfits for today. I'm wearing a black shirt that stops right above my belly button dark jeggings red pumped 9inch heels and a tan and red D letterman's jacket. D'Angelo was wearing the same colors and jacket as me but had on black Jordan retro.

Marnisha was wearing the same but purple and white, along with Rosalie's colors black and white, Bella's Blue and white, Alice's yellow and white, EJ's black and red and Brandon's black and blue. So we were all matching with our letterman's jackets and outfits.

Me: "Ok, lets go." I said running out the door being followed by everyone else. We're going to be early. We all decided to take bikes but in pairs. So us girls rode on the back of our men's bike.

We have everyone's attention as sped threw the streets. We pulled up to the school and there were kids everywhere. They all had their eyes set on us.

Bella: "What are our classes?" she asked looking around at everyone who was watching us. A lot of people stared at us in either lust or envy.

Marnisha: "OK, we have English, Biology, History, Geometry, Spanish, Study Hall, library TA, and PE."

Me: "Alright lets get to class." I squealed. I shut the car off and we all got out looking back at people. I locked the doors as we started to walk in the school. Everyone parted like the red sea to let us threw.


	8. Chapter 7

**Marnisha**

We were walking to our English class and people were still staring. Damn I thought they'd be over us by now. We had finally got to our English class. When we walked in everyone got quiet. We all, minus the Cullen's had pink slips, which we had to give to our teacher for them to sign. The teacher looked up at us.

Teacher: "Hello my name is Mr. Masen, I'll be your teacher. Hello Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie I heard you guys will be switched into this class so you may go find you some seats. As for Brandon, EJ and the Volturi's can you please tell us what your like?" he asked sitting down at his desk signing our papers.

Dajah and me: "Ok, well my name is Marnisha and im Dajah and we're identical twins. I am dating Joe and Dajah is dating D'Angelo."

We said as we walked to the back, to get to our seats.

D'Angelo: "I'm dating Dajah, and I like football."

Joe: "I'm dating Marnisha and I like any sport."

Brandon: "I'm Brandon and I don't like people.

EJ: "My names EJ." They all walked to their seats.

**Lunch, Dajah's POV**

Its now lunch, so far school has been alright we would get a few brave souls and try to talk to us but we'd just ignore them. Some of them weren't all that bad but I still wouldn't talk to them.

Alice: "I think we should take a shopping trip sometime this week." She said out of the blue.

Twin: "I'm down with it. We should go to that one mall in San Francisco out in California."

Me: "Oh fuck yeah! I missed that store, Alice this is your kind of store. It has nine stories! We can go Friday right after school."

Bella: " Oh, I've heard of that store! It has all the stores that I love!"

Alice: "!, I like what I see, and dad and mom will let us go!"

D'Angelo: " I'm cool with it as long as I get a little fashion show." He said winking at me. Getting a high five from the guys minus, EJ and Brandon who just looked disgusted.

What they don't know is that Marnisha and I found some mates for EJ and Brandon, and guess what! They're vamps but animal eaters. This is going to be great, we're going to have a big happy family!

Just then the bell rang.

Me: "Guess its time for Spanish." I said as we all got up walking toward our class.

**Lol wonder how the rest of the day will go lol... I forgot to put on here that all the cullens and the Volturi are in the same grade, cause you know there all smart and shyt so yeeah, they were all able to skip some grade to all be together. –Mar Mar**

**Mar Mar did this whole chapter so I have no say in any of this, I had hella HMK and still do, I get kind of distracted when I read the stories on here lol so it slows me down some. There great stories. –May May**

**You should read:**

**The Princess and the E by CLWN**

**Rejected Imprint by Coconspirators**

**So It Begins by StartTheFantasy**

**^^^ They are not done yet but are hella good! –Mar Mar and May May!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dajah**

Marnisha and I had big smiles on our faces as we all walked to Spanish. Everyone would look at us like we were crazy and I could hear threw their thoughts that they were asking us why we were smiling. I just told them I would tell them later while EJ and Brandon were out hunting. I wonder how Rose and aunt Esme are going to feel about this, just finding out that their sons are alive but now are going to have to share them with their soon to be daughter-in-laws.

We walked into our class going straight towards the back of the class. All the desks were in the forms of table groups of four. What is this fourth grade? I mean we're all seniors. So since there are twelve of us we gabbed eight desks and put them all together so we had our own large group. Everyone just sat there staring at us. Like come on now, the staring is getting pretty old now.

Just then the teacher walked in the class.

Mrs. Nunos: "Hola clase, Soy la Señora Nunos he oído que tenemos hoy en día los nuevos estudiantes. Hola lata usted introducir vosotros mismos por favor."

Me: "Hola, mi nombre es Dajah Volturi, esta es mi hermana gemela Marnisha y nuestros novios Joe y D'Angelo. Somos primos de los Cullen. Queste due sono EJ y Brandon Cullen. Essi sono anche ilnostro cugini." I said pointing us all out in Spanish.

Mrs. Nunos: "that's good. Do all of you speak so fluently in Spanish." She asked looking at each of us.

Marnisha: " Yeah, one of most." She said getting up giving her our pink papers.

Mrs. Nunos: "That's good, then it wont take long for you all to catch up to us, and you have the Cullen's to help you." She said signing our papers.

~******************************LAST PERIOD********************************~

Study hall was boring! There was absolutely nothing to do. I think im going to start skipping this class. We don't even do anything in it so what's the point of coming to it. We should have just got unscheduled then this. Being a library TA was ok we didn't really do anything the librarian Mrs. White was cool. She said that we were the best TA's she's had.

We are now in PE getting dressed. All the girls were staring at the Cullen's, my sister, and I. they were saying that since Carlisle is a doctor, that we have plastic surgery done. Dumb ass humans. We walked out to see everyone sitting at bleachers. We found the guys and sat with them. The teacher was taking role. When he was done he told us to all huddle up on the basketball court. He then called Emmet and some kid named Dillon out.

PE Teacher: "Ok class today we are going to play doge ball," he turned to Dillon and Emmet. "You guys are going to play Rock-Paper-Scissors and who ever wins gets to pick their group first."

Of course Emmet one, with three mind readers we made sure of it. Before he picked he some one he made a low threat.

Emmet: "Don't you even try picking anyone in my family." He said flexing his muscles; I even sent him a little fear.

When we were all separated we got ready and started and then he blew the whistle.

PE Teacher: "Go!"

At that everyone took off running toward the balls trying to get the ball. We had to leave a few balls behind so some of the other humans could get some. Jasper, Emmet, my sister, and I each grabbed a ball and let the other humans have the rest. A few of them thought that they could beat us because they had more balls on their side then we did. Hmm we can't let that happen can we now.

We were throwing balls from left to right and dogging their throws. We were down to four humans. We each grabbed a ball and knocked them down at once. They all fell to the ground moaning.

Twin and I: "Yess!" we jumped up high fiving each other and doing our winner dance. Which had our family and the teacher laughing. Damn if school is this fun with the Cullen's then I cant wait till the others come!

**You should read:**

**The Princess and the E by CLWN**

**Rejected Imprint by Coconspirators**

**So It Begins by StartTheFantasy**

**^^^ They are not done yet but are hella good! Hope you love them!–Mar Mar and May May!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Dajah**

When we were done with the game the teacher said that was enough for today and sent us to the locker rooms to get dressed. The humans were cursing us in their minds and muttering how much they hated us. It was very comical really. When we were done dressing we met the guys by the gym doors.

Me: "I don't think they like us all that much." I said giggling and waving at the humans that were all glaring at us. That brought out a round of laughter. The bell finally rang, we ran out to our bikes and sped to the Cullen's.

When we walked into the house we found aunt Esme in the kitchen cooking. There were pots, pans, plates, cups and utensils everywhere. Looks like someone went shopping.

Esme: "Hello kids how was school today? Was there any problems?" she asked pouring blood into the pot.

Me: "It was ok, I don't think the humans like us all that much though." I said shrugging my shoulders trying to see what she was cooking. She had two pots on the stove; the other one was boiling some water.

Emmet: "Mom, umm what are you cooking? Are we having humans over today?" he asked scratching his head.

Esme: "Well, that's good, but this is for all of us to eat. We're having spaghetti for dinner today; I added blood into the sauce. It taste pretty good. It will be done in 20 minuets; your father is on his way right now. Go get cleaned up for dinner please. She told us as she moved around putting the noodles into the boiling water.

As soon I got out the shower I could here uncle Carlisle's car driving up into the driveway. We all came downstairs and came to the kitchen. When we got there Carlisle was helping Esme set the table.

Esme: "I'll go get the food. You guys just sit." She said excitedly and went to get the food while we all sat down.

Carlisle: "You know, this is the most I've seen Esme this excited since we "adopted" everyone and found out that her son is alive. This makes her feel closer to her human life and to be able to care for all of you children the way a human mother is suppose to is just a bonus. I just want to thank you guys, Dajah, Marnisha, D'Angelo, and Joe. This is truly the happiest I've seen Esme in a while. He said looking over at Esme with love.

Rosalie: "Yeah, and I really want to thank you for taking care of EJ and bringing him back. And I know that I was being a stubborn bitch to everyone and I want to say im sorry and I am really thankful for you guys and I'm happy that Carlisle changed me because if he hadn't I wouldn't have been able to be in this wonderful family or would have found Emmet. And I just want to say thank you." She said smiling at everyone as Esme came into the room setting the food down and hugging Rosalie.

We were all smiling as Esme passed the food around.

Alice: So mom, dad, tomorrows Friday and we wanted to know if we could please go to the San Francisco mall in California after school and come back on Sunday?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

Me&Twin: "Yeah, please aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle!"

Me: "we already know where we are staying at. We own a hotel and I already booked us each a suite, please!" I said while stuffing my face with spaghetti. God, this shit is awesome.

Esme: "don't talk with your mouth full dear, and sure you all can go it will give me time to the boys rooms."

Carlisle: "Just don't get into too much trouble.

At that we all started cheering. After dinner we washed our dishes and went to our rooms.

Me: "Aunt Esme, Rose can you guys come with twin and I please?" I asked as we walked out the house and into the forest.

Twin: "We just wanted to warn you that um, that EJ and Brandon are going to meet their mates."

Me: "we're telling you this because we don't want you guys to feel as if you have to share your sons with their mates when you just found them. So how do you feel about this?" I asked looking over at them

Esme: "I'm just glad that they are going to be happy to find their partners. I don't mind as long as they are happy."

Rosalie: "Yeah, we'll still have time to hang out with them and get to know them. I don't have a problem with it at all. Im glad you told us so we know what to expect." She said smiling at us.

Twin: "Good, now lets go pack!" she said jumping up hugging the both of them then taking off towards the house with us tagging along right behind her.

I can already tell that this trip is going to be AWSOME! Can't wait till we get to San Francisco.


	11. Chapter 10

**Rosalie**

Im so glad that they told us what was to happen when we go on our trip. Im not all that mad but I am kind of sad that I now have to share my baby with another women when I just found him, but I refused to be the one to step in and interfere with my sons happiness so I'll just have to get over it.

**Marnisha**

I danced all the way up to my room singing, "We get to go, we get to go!" over and over till twin yelled at me. Causing everyone else to laugh.

Dajah: "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Me: "Humph." I folded my arms; people are just so rude nowadays.

I grabbed my suite cases and started packing some of the cute close I could wear out in California, I even had some of this kind of lotion that the Cullen's could put on to keep them from glowing out in the sunlight. Some of dad's friends are vamp scientist that invented it and let us have it. Real nice people.

Me: "Baby did you finish packing?" I asked Joe. He was just sitting there playing his little Xbox, some call of duty game. Hehehe I said duty. No, stop it stay focused Marnisha.

Joe: "yeah babe, got it all." He said distracted by his game. I swear he loves that shit more than he loves me.

"Where's your bag then? I need to check it." I said looking for his bag to find it in the closet.

Joe "its over there." He said shifting his head over.

Ugh guys I swear if I didn't love him I would break that stupid thing. Anyway need to finish packing we have to get ready for school.

**Dajah**

Finally we all finished packing and its only 6:30. I think it took so log because of us girls. And we had to go shopping for more suite cases cause I can tell you this we are going to be coming back with more stuff than we even brought. We're going to be taking the Volturi privet jet to California. So we don't even need a limit on the stuff that we're going to be taking and bringing back.

Im going threw everyone's room picking out what we're going to be wearing today. Edwards wearing a; black beanie, white shirt, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and some black combat boots. With his lip and eyebrow pierced he looks great, Bella's going to have to have a full day keeping these sluts away from her man. Bella is going to be matching Edward. Bella is wearing a; black beanie, white shirt that stops above her belly button, black leather jacket, black tight skinny jeans, and black Louboutin pumps. She would have all the guys after her with all of her piercing showing. Her hair was going to be straight with her bangs flat covering one eye.

Alice is wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, dark blue pants, and black combat boots. She had her hair straight down to her shoulders. Jasper had on a black leather jacket, white tight shirt that showed off his muscles, black pants, and black combat boots.

Rosalie is wearing a white tank top, black leather jacket, dark pants, and black ankle boots. Her hair was straight down to her back. Emmet is going to be wearing a black shirt, black leather jacket, dark jeans and black combat boots.

I was wearing a white crop top that shows off my belly button, black leather jacket, black tight jeans, black and white polka dot maryjane pumps, and a black beanie. My hair was straight down all the way to my ass, with my bangs curled to the side of my face. D' Angelo is wearing a white muscle shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black beanie. Twin was pretty much wearing the same as me. D' Angelo and Joe were wearing the same also. Well what do you expect with twins.

Brandon; black shirt, dark jeans, leather jacket, and black combat boots. EJ is wearing a white shirt, leather jacket, dark jeans, black combat boots, and a black beanie.

We were all wearing matching, yeah!

By the time we were all don't we decided to take different cars cause all of our suite cases were not going to fit in one car. So D and I took our black Audi a6 while twin and J took the white one. Edward and Bella went in their gray Vanquish. Alice and jasper went in her black Porsche 911. Rosalie and Emmet went in Rose's red BMW. EJ and Brandon tried taking the same car but I demanded them to take separate cars because when we get back they will not be alone and I already know that they would want to spend alone time with their new mates. So EJ took the gray Chrysler 300 and Brandon took the red mustang.

After we put our shit in the cars we all headed to the school. On our way to school D and I were bumping our mix tape that has each of our favorite songs. We were now listening to Chris Brown and Fat Joe Another Round. Whew I swear if D' Angelo wasn't my mate I promise you it would have been Chris brown. When we got to the school everyone was STILL STAIRING till we started glaring at them and they finally looked away.

We went to our lockers to put our things away and just hang around to pass some time till we have to go to first period. I just can't wait till school is over so we can leave.

*we are so sorry guys! I really dont know whats wrong with our computer cause we checked the chapter before we put it ip and it was the right one , hate this computer!-_-May may and Mar mar*


	12. Chapter 11

**Dajah**

The bell rang signaling that school was over. As soon as the bell rang Alice, Marnisha and I all started screaming running out the gym room because we were just too excited.

Dajah: "Yay! Going shopping, going to California!" I sang skipping out of the school with my sister going to the car. We were so excited that we were bouncing up and down like kids hyped off candy. D' Angelo and Joe put their arms around our shoulders trying to calm us down.

Alice: "Come on people we have places to be, and clothes to seek." She demanded with her hands on her hips taping her foot. "We have to be at the airport in 25 minutes." She said looking at her wrist. She didn't even have a watch.

We were at the airport in minuets grabbing our suitcases out of the trunk. We had to have help from the airport people to come grab our stuff because we just brought too many. They loaded everything up on our jet.

Me: "California here we come!" I giggled running into our jet with the girls. We had to wait about five minuets till we took off.

Twin: "Hey guys, what do you guys do for Halloween?" she asked. We usually just went dressing up with Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane and went to the club or went after the vamps that decided its ok to act like a vampire out in public.

Alice: "Well I was thinking that we could throw a Halloween party at our house. Its next week so we still have time. We can get decorations and our costumes out in California. We can even invite Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane if you want." She said as they all nodded.

D' Angelo: "Aye, im all for to have the cousins come over. Haven't seen the guys in hella long."

Twin: "I can't wait!" I already know what I want to be." She said looking at me.

Twin and I: "Vampires!" we said giggling. "We always dress up as vampires, to us its like freedom. We can be what we naturally are in public, but its not all freedom. Still can't use our powers or anything." Marnisha explained.

Emmet: "That's genius! We should all dress as vamps! And get the fake fangs." he yelled jumping up and down looking like a kid that just had 100 pixie sticks."

Me: "OO YEAH! WE CAN ALL BE VAMPIRES!" I said high fiving him.

We landed at about at 8at night. Were staying at our hotel the Parc 55 Wyndham it's a block away from the Westfield San Francisco mall. We got out of the cab and had some of the bellboy's help up take our things inside. When we got up to the front desk the girl took one look at our men and started pulling her shirt down to show her fake tits and fix's her hair.

Slut: "Hello, can I get you anything?" she said in her "Sexy" voice, I guess. It sounded anything like it. I walked up and ordered our rooms.

Me: "Yeah, you can. I want you to first stop staring at our guys bitch, and I want seven club level king room." I said staring her down. She may not know that I am one of the owners to this hotel but this is no way to talk to someone who wants to stay here.

Slut: "Well, that will be $4,945 total she barked at me with a smirk on her face. She thought that I couldn't pay for it all. Ha! If only she knew, I had more money than the damn president! I took my black card out that had my name on it and everything. It read Dajah Volturi. She saw and her whole face turned pale. Yep looks like she just found out who we were.

We all started laughing. She looked at us and said, "Of course, im sorry. I'll have someone to help you with your things."

**Its going to be awhile before we can post because we hav SATs for two weeks.-May May, Mar Mar**


	13. Chapter 12

**Dajah**

Our rooms were awesome. They were all attached to each other, how fucking cool is that. Our rooms had a flat screen TV with a PS3, Xbox and Wii to go with it. D'Angelo is playing the PS3 while im getting ready for bed. I have on my red boy shorts and red bra to go with. I can't sleep in Pj's, there so uncomfortable. i jumped into bed and switched off D's game to watch Bad Girls Club, I had missed the last episode since we were too busy packing. I was just coming on so I ran to Twin's room real fast.

Marnisha: "Hey twin, what's up?" asking why I just busted into her room. She was wearing her black boy shorts and matching bra. Joe was laying in bed in just black boxers.

Me: " Give me your remote!" I screamed turning on the channel. I didn't even noticed that everyone else ran in to see what the screaming was about. Everyone was down to there underclothes; Bella was wearing a dark blue, Rosalie was in red and black, Alice in yellow, Edward in green, Emmet in orange, Jasper in white, D'Angelo in red, Brandon in brown and EJ in black.

After the girls saw what was on we all started squealing and sitting around on the floor watching the show. It was the episode when all the girls ganged up on the twins Dani and Gabi. I've waiting on this forever! My sister and I favorite girl on is Gia. We even have Joe, and D'Angelo stuck on this show for Gia. Im not mad though, cause D will always be mine. Were all just sitting around in Marnisha's and Joe's room.

When the show was over we all went back our separate rooms. We all just hung out with our partners till morning.

*******************************Next Morning***************************************

it was around 6am when we dicided to get up and get ready to go shopping and to meet EJ's and Brandon's mates. I'm so excited! We're all going to the beach after shopping so us girls are going to wear our bikini's and shorts. And the guys their swim trunks and white wife beaters.

"Come on guys! We aint got all day!" I yelled running threw all the rooms and pulling up my shorts over my black bikini bottem.

"Hold up there shortie, your worse than Alice when it comes to clothes." Emmet boomed throwing me over his sholder stopping me from running around.

"Hey, put me down you.. you dumb ass!" I yelled kicking my feet. "Twin Help!" I yelled trying to get down. she came running in jumping on his back grabbing his hair into her hands.

"Put my sister down, you big dumb ass!" she yelled. Just then we all heard laughing. Emmet turned around turning me away from everyone and him and Marnisha towards them. "Oh my gosh you guys are recording this?" she yelled jumping down and punching Em in his stomach, making him groan and losing his hold on me. I jumped down running towards jasper making him turn off the camara.

"Now if we're all done having fun, lets go!" I yelled slipping on my flip-flops and grabbing my purse. Twin, Alice, and I were the first ones out our room.

"We don't even have towels for the beach." Bella stated.

"We'll just buy some before we go to the beach." Alice said.

"Duh Bella, get on the same page!" Emmet said snapping his fingers at her.

We all walked to the front of the hotel getting lust-full looks from both male and female.

I cant wait, shopping here we come! We're about to clean this mall out.

May May- kay so we had hella exams and we're now doing finals but three more days then we out of school! Yaaay! So we finna get back on our game of updating stuff again!

Mar Mar- Hope you liked it, its not good , but it's the best we could do right now. Our brains are pretty much fried. have a great day!


	14. Chapter 13

**Marnisha's POV**

The hotel had ordered us two cabs. I guess Cassie; the front desk lady was still trying to kiss our ass once she found out that we owned the place. Yay shopping! We goin shoppin, we goin shopping. I sang in my head. Hehehe Brandon and EJ are going to find their mates today and they don't even know it yet. Hehehe we are so sneaky, like, like ninjas or something. No wait we're better then ninjas we're vampire ninjas. We are so awesome for this.

"Babe guess what!" I whispered to Joe in his ear. "You're excited to go shopping?" he said throwing his arm over my shoulders. Awe he knows me so well.

"Awe babe you know me so well." I squealed kissing him.

We finally pulled up to the mall, after telling the cab we wont need him on the way back. We were just walking passed Old Navy when I saw some leather jackets when I got an idea for next week for Halloween.

" aww that will look cute for you and Joe!" Dajah squealed. I mean it's different but im getting tired of dressing as a vampire every year. It's time for a change.

" I like the way you think Marnisha." Alice said giving me a high five.

We walked into the store leaving the others there looking confused and started grabbing two leather jackets. So were going to be dressing up as the people from Grease! Its one of My favorite movie and mine.

" What's with the jackets?" Emmet asked.

"Instead of dressing like vampires this year Joe and I are going to dress like the characters off of Grease!" I squealed, jumping up and down. Joe tried putting his arm over my shoulder to keep me from jumping up and down. It kind of worked but then I just started vibrating from the excitement.

"Lets go people! We all need to get our costumes" Dajah said grabbing D'Angelo's hand going into another store.

By the time it was 12 we were already done shopping, and it only took six hours and thirty minutes. We got all of our costumes. Emmet and Rose were going to be a football and Dallas cowboy cheerleader. Edward and Bella are going to be a doctor and nurse. Dajah and D'Angelo will be devils, Brandon will be a vampire and so will his mate when he meets her. EJ will be aladin and his mate will be jasmin. We even got some costume for aunt Esme and Carlisle, they will be batman and robin.

We had called the hotel and asked Cassie to bring a cab to the mall to take our bags back to our rooms. When we went to go order some food from Nations Big Burgers inside the mall. We were going to sit down after ordering when we saw two vampire chicks. Not just any two vampire chicks, but EJ and Brandon's mates sitting on the other side of the restaurant!

They were both Mexican. Yay! I love how we have an all race family. One was my height but about two inches taller. She had all red long hair, it looked cute on her. She had hazel eyes and a dermal piercing. She had on a red bikini and black shorts. She was EJ's mate. The other girl had long black hair. She had snakebites on her bottom lip. She had on a green bikini and blue shorts. She was clearly for Brandon. They are going to be so cute together.

"So which one is EJ's mate?" Rosalie asked quietly, only for me to hear.

"You see the one with the long red hair? That's Diyanna. She's EJ's mate. She's a lot like you: she has a lot of spunk and is really feisty, so she will keep him on his toes." I said giggling along with Rosalie.

"I can't wait to meet her." she said with excitement.

We all walked over to where they were and stood in front of their tables.

"Hi, can we sit with you guys?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Sure we don't mind. Hi I'm Teanna, and this is my sister Diyanna." She said pointing to herself and Diyanna. If we were human you wouldn't have been able to here their accent.

Us girls sat down at one table while the guys grabbed a table and some chairs and pushed them near us. They are such gentlemen.

"So I am Dajah and that's my mate D'Angelo," she said pointing to him. "This is my twin sister Marnisha, and her mate Joe, my cousin's Alice and her mate Jasper, Rosalie and her mate Emmet, Bella and her mate Edward, Brandon, and Rosalie's and Emmet's son EJ."

EJ was staring at Diyanna with his mouth open and a little venom slipping out his mouth. Brandon was pretty much the same with Teanna.

This year just keeps getting better and better, Im so glad dad let us move in with the Cullen's.

**May May- So I forgot to mention that: Dajah, her sister, and their mates are black. The whole voultouri is Italian and so on the Cullens are the same as always.**

**Mar Mar- We wont be able to post up things on Sunday since its going to be our birthday :) yaaaaaayyyyy! So we will likely get something up by Wensday or Tuesday.** **Stop using FFN for 48 hrs, starting Friday June 8, 2012 to Sunday June 10, 2012 **


	15. Chapter 14

**Dajah's P.O.V**

"So after we eat we were thinking of going to the beach do you want to hang?" I asked after we all went up to get our food. Since this was human food I had a little blood bottle much like the humans hot sauce bottles. They are so cute! I swear we need to have at lease one vampire working in every restaurant and at schools. Oo I should call dad and ask him about the school part.

"Im down, we have nothing else to do." Diyanna said pulling out hella blood packets to put on her burger and fries. "I wanna go!" Teanna said taking some of the packets.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how did you guys get turned?" EJ asked mainly to Diyanna. " I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said blushing. That had Rose, Twin and I giggling.

"Oh I don't mind, well Teanna and I are fraternal twins. We lived in Oakland, not too far from here. But we were walking home from Oakland Tech and it raining so you know it was a little dark out, we were about a block away from home when we were both tackled down by this thing with red eyes. He has slick black hair and was wearing ragged clothes and he looked hungry. I didn't know what to do, we tried fighting him but he was too fast and strong. I guess when he got tired of us fighting he bit us and that was the last thing I remembered. How about you guys?"

"Well my twin and I don't know what we are, but we are most powerful creatures alive. My dad thinks that we are probably the children of the gods that made every magical creature known to man. We were left in front of the door of the vampire king Aro Volturi. He's our dad. " Twin told them.

"My twin and I were turned when Aro was going threw his collection phase. He use to collect and turn anyone who had possessed power as a human for his guards." D'Angelo said.

"I almost died from the influenza flue, and Carlisle promised my mom that he would save me." Edward said.

"I was turned because I was in love with Edward." Bella said smiling at Edward. He leaned down for a kiss. Awe they are just so cute together.

"I had a crazy vampire after my blood so my protector changed me before the bad vamp could suck me dry. But I don't remember anything else about my human life." Alice said with a shrug.

" I was changed to lead a rebellious army of vampires to take down other high seated vampires." Jasper said eating his fries.

"I was mulled by a bear." Emmet said with excitement. That had us all laughing.

"I was pregnant at the time when my fiancé at the time and his friends were drunk and raped me, killed my baby and left me there to die. That's when Carlisle came and turned me." Rosalie said with much venom in her voice.

Diyanna had reached across the table and said, "I'm so sorry, no one deserves to go threw all of that." Grabbing Rose's hand. "Thank you." Rose said. I can already tell that they are going to get along great. EJ looked at Diyanna with much pride for comforting his mom.

"Well after I died I became an angel and was taken care of by God himself in heaven. Dajah and her family have been taking care of me since I was a baby, they were the ones that named me." EJ said smiling at us.

"My story is pretty much the same as EJ's because my mother was married to this ass who would always come home drunk and beat her when ever he felt like it so when he came home one night he started beating her again and she lost me. I too became an angel and was raised by God.

"I'm glad you got to be with your family again." Teanna said eating her last of her fires.

We were all done eating when it was 1. We decided now was the time to go to the beach. On our walk there we started talking about home.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Teanna asked.

"We are going back home to Washington." Brandon answered with a crushed expression. Awe my poor baby brother. "Oh." Teanna replied back with the same expression.

"Do you guys want to move in with us? Uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme won't mind." I asked them. I don't know why I had to ask; I already knew the answer I should have just demanded them to come.

"That'd be great!" Diyanna and Teanna said at the same time. Smiling.

The rest of the walk we all just made small talk with our partners. When we finally got to the beach EJ and Diyanna were holding hands and making out. Boy does he work fast. Brandon and Teanna would give little pecks here and there and he had his arm thrown over her shoulder. Us girls all pulled off our shorts while the guys pulled off their shirts. We got looks from everyone at the beach. We had guys whistling at us girls and girls sighing over our guys.

Bitches can look but cant touch or they go have another thing coming.

"Lets get this party started! Who's up for a game of volleyball?" Twin asked pulling a ball out of her purse.

"Girls against boys!" I yelled pulling a little radio out my purse to play some music. This moments seams right to play, Work Hard Play Hard by Wiz Kahlifa! This has to be one of my favorite songs by him.

"You guys can serve first." Teanna said throwing the ball toward them.

"yess! I serve, I serve!"

The day turned out great! Brandon and EJ found their other half's and we gained new siblings. After we spent our time at the beach we took Teanna and Diyanna's car back to their place to grab their things to take back home with use. I had called Esme on the way to their house and told her that they were coming. She squealed like Alice. It was quite funny. We all told her that we would see her tomorrow afternoon.

When we got back to the hotel we all went to our rooms till morning. We all got up at around six o'clock and checked out. Time to go home.


End file.
